In a typical telepresence application, such as, for example, teleconferencing, a loudspeaker may be located on top, bottom or side of a television set, a microphone may be located in line with the television set and a participant sits in line with a television for the audio conferencing part of it.
Many improvements have been made in teleconferencing and video conferencing systems, which may use microprocessors and software to accomplish a wide variety of system tasks and signal processing algorithms to improve on, compress, and even encrypt video and audio streams. Some teleconferencing applications may include multiple microphones in an array to better capture acoustic patterns of a room and the participants in the room. However, arrayed microphones can cause their own problems with duplicate coverage and echoing.
There is a need for methods and apparatuses including microphone arrays to adapt automatically to multiple configurations and placements of the microphone arrays.